End Of Us
by xstrawbaekry
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATE] Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol yang tidak pernah peka dengannya. Chanyeol mudah dekat dengan orang-orang karena kepribadiannya. Sampai kemudian... Bad summary, ChanBaek, Boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: End Of Us

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Jin Ri (Sulli), Jung Soojung (Krystal), and others..

Genre: Yaoi, boy x boy, typo(s), bahasa susah dimengerti gitu deh XD

Disclaimer: Pemain punya Tuhan, jalan cerita punya author. Don't be silent reader ^-^

* * *

 **Don't like, don't read!**

End Of Us

Chapter 1

by Strawbaekry

.

.

.

Senin pagi. Baekhyun masih berada di tempat tidurnya dan tubuhnya masih dibungkus selimut tebal. Meskipun sudah bangun tetapi ia masih tetap enggan membuka matanya mengingat kelasnya baru akan dimulai jam 8 pagi ini. Ia masih sangat mengantuk padahal dia tidak tidur larut tadi malam.

"Baekhyun bangun" suara wanita mengusik pendengaran Baekhyun diikuti suara 'sreeet' yang keras yang Baekhyun yakin suara gorden kamarnya yang ditarik paksa. "Ada Chanyeol dibawah dia sedang mengobrol dengan ayah"

"Huh?"

"Ibu bilang ada-"

"Apa?! Kenapa ibu tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

.

Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga dan dibalas ibunya dengan omelan saat ia sudah duduk dan diikuti dengan omelan ayah nya juga.

"Aku 'kan takut terlambat ibu, jika Chanyeol terlambat juga bagaimana?" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan membuat Chanyeol dan ayahnya mau tak mau terkekeh. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan piring setelahnya.

.

"Ibu, ayah. Aku dan Chanyeol berangkat." Baekhyun bangkit setelah memakai sepatunya dan tangannya menepuk-nepuk bokongnya.

"Eh? Tidak ayah antar?" kata ibunya bingung dengan tangannya merapikan piring-piring diatas meja makan.

"Tidak usah, ayo Chanyeol" Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah dan sedikit tersandung dan menggumamkan kata 'aduh'.

"Paman, bibi. Kami berangkat dulu terima kasih sarapannya." Chanyeol membungkuk lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang berlari terlebih dahulu.

.

"Chanyeol, apa kau pernah punya pacar?" tanya Baekhyun saat bokong keduanya baru saja menempel pada kursi bis.

"Aku kan selama ini bersamamu terus. Jika aku punya pacar tentu saja kau mengetahuinya 'kan" kata Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusaknya rambut Baekhyun. Jika sampai lima menit Chanyeol tidak menjauhkan tangannya bisa dipastikan Baekhyun akan pingsan ditempat atau paling tidak mimisan.

"Ah. Nanti rambutku berantakan Chanyeol" Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dengan wajah dan telinga memerah.

"Lihat! Wajahmu memerah Baekhyun" Chanyeol tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan dan membuat beberapa orang di bis memperhatikan ke mereka berdua dan Chanyeol menggumamkan kata maaf sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau menjemputku pagi-pagi sekali? Bukankah kelas kita sama-sama pukul delapan? Kau juga kenapa tidak membawa mobil?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali Baek. Aku bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu"

"Aku serius Chanyeol" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Chanyeol tertawa "Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan berdua, tapi ibumu mengajakku sarapan bersama..." 'sarapan berdua' astaga pipi Baekhyun memerah "Dan mobilku, aku lupa mengisi bensin" kata Chanyeol diakhiri senyum idiot.

"Oh"

"K-kau tidak apa-apa kan Baek? Maaf ya, kita jadi naik bis begini" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bersalah.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa 'kok" — _asal bersamamu aku bahagia hihi_ — lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan pelan digerbang universitas yang dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa mahasiswi disini. Baekhyun senang sekali melihat tatapan sinis yang diberikan oleh mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu -fans Chanyeol- kepadanya membuatnya terkikik senang dalam hati.

"Aku duluan Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang secara otomatis membuat beberapa mahasiswi disana berteriak. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbeda fakultas tapi untung saja gedung fakultas mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Baekhyun berada di fakultas kedokteran sementara Chanyeol berada di fakultas bisnis.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Chanyeol fighting!"

"Dah Baekkie"

Saat Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam gedung fakultasnya Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sesekali beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana menyapa Baekhyun yang memang sudah terkenal karena prestasinya, walaupun wajahnya seperti orang bodoh tetapi dia peringkat 2 dalam fakultasnya.

.

"Baekkie!"

"Kau membuatku terkejut bodoh!" Baekhyun menatap garang pada wanita yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Hehe.. Habisnya kau melamun terus sih dari tadi" kata wanita yang cukup dekat dengannya di kelas.

"Hei Krystal"

"Huh?" wanita yang diketahui bernama Krystal itu mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau pernah melihat Chanyeol dekat dengan seseorang? Um... Selain aku"

"Eh tunggu.. Bukankah Chanyeol memang sering dekat dengan seseorang, apalagi dia mempunyai banyak fans. Kau ini kan sahabatnya masa kau tidak tahu!" Krystal mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan ponselnya. "Oh aku tau! Aku sering melihat Chanyeol dan Sulli mengobrol!"

"Sulli? Bukankah dia berada di jurusan yang sama dengan Chanyeol?" Bahu Baekhyun turun. Dan Krystal mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

"Aku pulang" Baekhyun melangkah masuk dengan wajah lesu tanpa mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Baekkie lepas sepatumu. Ibu! Lihat Baekkie tidak melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu" kata kakak laki-laki Baekhyun—yang baru saja pulang setelah dua hari karena pekerjaannya— lalu tertawa keras.

"Baekbeom berhenti mengganggu adikmu" Ibu Baekhyun yang baru datang dari dapur berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. "Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun?" Seolah tuli Baekhyun berjalan kekamarnya—dilantai dua— dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan kelantai.

Baekhyun langsung melempar tasnya ke kasurnya saat baru membuka pintunya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah tasnya. Dia tidak pulang bersama Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi untuk merayakan kemenangan grup nya dalam pertandingan basket tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena si Sulli itu juga ikut.

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang sudah jarang mengobrol bersama Baekhyun karena tugas keduanya sudah menumpuk. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol malah mengobrol dengan Sulli, sih? Sudah kesal dengan Chanyeol ditambah lagi kakaknya yang suka menggodanya itu baru pulang.

.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa pesan masuk dari Chanyeol yang isinya hanya seperti _'Baekhyun kau sudah pulang?'_ atau _'Baekhyun apa kau sedang marah padaku?'_

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika melihat pesan singkat dari Chanyeol _'ternyata Chanyeol menghawatirkan ku hihihi. Padahal 'kan aku hanya tidur sebentar'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

 _'tok tok tok'_

"Hei Baekkie! Lihat ada yang datang"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut "Eum.. Suruh masuk saja hyung"

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka disertai seseorang yang masuk kekamarnya. Itu Chanyeol. "C-Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah lelah "Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku, sih? Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Mengabaikanku tanpa sebab"

"Aku tadi—"

"Kalau ada masalah harusnya kau bilang kepadaku"

"Chanyeol dengar—"

"Apa lagi Baek? Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya _'kenapa jadi Chanyeol yang marah?'_ pikirnya. "Chan—"

"Jawab Baek! Jangan diam saja!"

"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak Baekhyun. Chayeol yang dari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas akhirnya berhenti juga dengan wajah terkejut.

"Habisnya kau—"

"Makanya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang terjadi Baekkie?" Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya diatas tempat tidur lalu memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun erat dengan wajah serius.

Baekhyun menampik kasar tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya dengan tatapan lepaskan-tanganmu-dari-tubuhku-atau-kau-akan-habis. Baekhyun membalas tatapan serius Chanyeol. "Aku ketiduran, bodoh" Baekhyun menyubit perut Chanyeol sambil terkekeh yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan terjungkal dari tempat tidur kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya.

Menyadari tidak ada pergerakan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun jadi sedikit merasa bersalah "apa sesakit itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"..."

"Yeol?" tidak mendapat jawaban lantas membuatnya turun menghampiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol terlentang dengan mata terpejam. Raut ketakutan terlihat di wajah Baekhyun. "Chanyeol? Jangan bercanda!" Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol. _'apa dia mati?'_ pikir Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, jangan mati. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda" suara Baekhyun bergetar dan air mata menggenang disudut matanya.

Mendengar suara bergetar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol segera membuka matanya "Baek? Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku kan hanya bercanda, bagaimana ,sih. Dasar cengeng"

Baekhyun terdiam. Apakah dia baru saja dikerjai? Apaan-apaan dengan Chanyeol itu, padahal dia sangat khawatir tadi. Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terduduk dengan wajah bingung.

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

Mohon review nya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : End Of Us

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Jin Ri (Sulli), Jung Soojung (Krystal). (Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter)

Genre : Humor, Romance/?

Warning : Yaoi, boy x boy, alur cerita pasaran, typo(s), bahasa susah dimengerti gitu deh XD

Desclaimer : Pemain punya Tuhan, jalan cerita milik author ^-^. Don't be silent reader.

* * *

 **Don't like. don't read**

End Of Us

Chapter 2

By xstrawbaekry

.

.

.

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa pesan masuk dari Chanyeol yang isinya hanya seperti 'Baekhyun kau sudah pulang?' atau 'Baekhyun apa kau sedang marah padaku?'_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh ketika melihat pesan singkat dari Chanyeol 'ternyata Chanyeol menghawatirkan ku hihihi. Padahal 'kan aku hanya tidur sebentar' gumamnya dalam hati._

 _'tok tok tok'_

 _"Hei Baekkie! Lihat ada yang datang"_

 _Kening Baekhyun berkerut "Eum.. Suruh masuk saja hyung"_

 _Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka disertai seseorang yang masuk kekamarnya. Itu Chanyeol. "C-Chanyeol?"_

 _"Baekhyun ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah lelah "Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku, sih? Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Mengabaikanku tanpa sebab"_

 _"Aku tadi—"_

 _"Kalau ada masalah harusnya kau bilang kepadaku"_

 _"Chanyeol dengar—"_

 _"Apa lagi Baek? Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan"_

 _Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya 'kenapa jadi Chanyeol yang marah?' pikirnya. "Chan—"_

 _"Jawab Baek! Jangan diam saja!"_

 _"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak Baekhyun. Chayeol yang dari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas akhirnya berhenti juga dengan wajah terkejut._

 _"Habisnya kau—"_

 _"Makanya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"_

 _"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang terjadi Baekkie?" Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya diatas tempat tidur lalu memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun erat dengan wajah serius._

 _Baekhyun menampik kasar tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya dengan tatapan lepaskan-tanganmu-dari-tubuhku-atau-kau-akan-habis. Baekhyun membalas tatapan serius Chanyeol. "Aku ketiduran, bodoh" Baekhyun menyubit perut Chanyeol sambil terkekeh yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan terjungkal dari tempat tidur kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya._

 _Menyadari tidak ada pergerakan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun jadi sedikit merasa bersalah "apa sesakit itu?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _"..."_

 _"Yeol?" tidak mendapat jawaban lantas membuatnya turun menghampiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol terlentang dengan mata terpejam. Raut ketakutan terlihat di wajah Baekhyun. "Chanyeol? Jangan bercanda!" Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol. 'apa dia mati?' pikir Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, jangan mati. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda" suara Baekhyun bergetar dan air mata menggenang disudut matanya._

 _Mendengar suara bergetar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol segera membuka matanya "Baek? Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku kan hanya bercanda, bagaimana ,sih. Dasar cengeng"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Apakah dia baru saja dikerjai? Apaan-apaan dengan Chanyeol itu, padahal dia sangat khawatir tadi. Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terduduk dengan wajah bingung._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. "B—baekhyun?" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah tidak terlihat itu. Chanyeol tidak mendapati Baekhyun di ruang tamu. Kebetulan sekali ada nyonya Byun disana lantas Chanyeol menghampiri nya yang nampak sedang membersihkan beberapa rak buku disana.. "Eum.. Bibi, apa bibi melihat Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh, Chanyeol. Tadi bibi melihat Baekhyun keluar, bibi pikir tadi kalian keluar bersama." jelas nyonya Byun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya. Kenapa Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini sensitif sekali? "Memangnya ada apa? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya nyonya Byun tepat sasaran.

"Eum.. Ti-tidak bibi. Bibi aku ingin mencari Baekhyun dulu, permisi."

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam sejak Chanyeol mengitari kompleks perumahan Baekhyun. Detak jangtungnya semakin kencang sejak tadi dan ia mulai sulit bernafas karena kelelahan. Kenapa Baekhyun marah sekali? Dia kan hanya bercanda, lagipula mereka sudah sering bercanda seperti itu.

' _Kira-kira Baekhyun kemana, ya?'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Ibu, aku mau es krim~" Chanyeol melirik anak kecil di sebelahnya yang tengah merengek kepada ibunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita ke taman"

Taman! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi. Baekhyun pasti ke taman. Chanyeol berlari menuju taman, dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar taman. Saat ia hendak berbalik ia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi, tampaknya Baekhyun sedang memperhatikan anak-anak bermain pasir didepannya. Chanyeol menetralkan nafasnya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek," Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat Chanyeol. "Oh, Chanyeol?" katanya seraya menyodorkan cumi-cumi kering dari pangkuannya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyadari itu "Mau tidak?" katanya sambil tertawa.

"…" Oke, sekarang Chanyeol pusing. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa dia makan cumi-cumi kering? Oh, itu tidak masalah. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih? Kenapa Baekhyun duduk disini? Kenapa Baekhyun tertawa? Memangnya apa yang lucu? Bukankah tadi ia kelihatan marah sekali?

"…yeol! Park Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang melamun refleks menatap ke arah Baekhyun, "ah.. apa?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "aku bilang, kau mau tidak?"

Mengapa mood Baekhyun sangat cepat berubah? Apa dia psikopat? Menurut artikel yang pernah Chanyeol baca di internet, cirri-ciri psikopat salah satunya adalah perubahan mood secara ekstrim.

"Baek. Kau psikopat ya?" Chanyeol menatap cumi-cum—wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "apa? Kau bicara apa, sih Chanyeol." Baekhyun memasukkan potongan cumi-cumi kering kedalam mulutnya lalu memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang berlarian di depannya.

"Ehm.. Baek?"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol intens, "o-oh.. tidak apa-apa kok." kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan wajah memerah, terlihat menggelikan sepertinya. Lalu Baekhyun hanya berkata 'oh' pelan.

' _Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Kenapa jadi salah tingkah. Tenangkan dirimu Park Chanyeol'_ rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati seraya menarik nafas berat—seperti narapidana yang divonis hukuman mati karena mencuri ayam tetangga.

"Hei Bae—"

"Chanyeol ayo kita beli es krim! Eh.. kau tunggu disini saja deh." Baekhyun berlari menuju ke penjual es krim meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah kebingungan.

"Pak, rasa strawberry dan pisang satu." Baekhyun menunjuk ke papan di atas mobil es krim itu. Chanyeol sempat mengeluh dan mengatai Baekhyun 'feminim' karena menyukai strawberry, Chanyeol mengatakan jika strawberry identik dengan perempuan dan Baekhyun akan mengelak dan menjawab kalau strawberry itu tidak selalu identik dengan perempuan. Selain rasanya enak, strawberry itu juga mempunyai banyak manfaat untuk kesehatan! Dan Chanyeol akan mengorek telinganya dengan wajah kesal.

Chanyeol itu tidak suka cokelat, katanya dia bisa mual jika memakan cokelat. Itu sebabnya ia memilih rasa pisang. Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu Baekhyun mengernyit dan menatap aneh kepada Chanyeol. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak suka cokelat?

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tadi ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang hubungannya dengan Sulli(?).

.

.

.

"Baekhyun lama sekali." Chanyeol memainkan random ponselnya.

"Hei! Merindukanku?" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba seraya memasang wajah anak-baik-sayang-keluarga.

"Terserah." Baekhyun merengut kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol.

"Yeol.."

"Hmm?" Chanyeol menoleh kea rah Baekhyun sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Kau kenal dengan Sulli, tidak?" tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Tentu saja. Kami satu jurusan" kata Chanyeol—masih—menjilati es krimnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol, "E-eh? Tidak. Tapi…. apa kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?" suara Baekhyun mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Hubungan? Tentu saja kami memiliki hubungan. Kami berada di kelas yang sama selama dua tahun ini." jelas Chanyeol kelewat santai tanpa tau jika mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Be-begitu ya… Jadi kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"APA?!" Chanyeol berteriak refleks. Kenapa Baekhyun mengira jika dia dan Sulli berpacaran? Sepertinya Baekhyun salah mengartikan dengan 'hubungan' yang ia bilang tadi. "Kami tidak berpacaran, Baek."Jelas Chanyeol. Entah mengapa Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah dengan Baekhyun. Ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa ia merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Chanyeol, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu sa—" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun terlebih dahulu memeluknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Huhu. Maafkeun gak diupdate hampir 2 bulan ya? /emang ada yang nungguin?/ Maaf sok sibuk gitu yha :v Tapi gua- eh aku gatau kenapa lagi nggak mood gitu ya nulis-nulis. Dan tambah nggak mood pas liat futu Chanyeol sama Yuan gitu - Mumpung libur kan aku usahain buat chap depannya lebih cepet. Buat yang nanya kenapa aku make cast Krystal ama Sulli disini. Em waktu itu karena iseng bikin ff bingung cast nya siapa. Jadi make dia aja :v

Kebanyakan curhatnya ya? /dijambak readers/

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Asmaul | BigSehun'sjunior | RyHayeona12 | pervelt | itsathenazi | txetxeet | Chanbaekby614 | Sparkbyunb627 | Rina271 | sehunboo17 | DoubleBae | EXO Love EXO | Icarus96 | Kartika422 | Tiffietweety | Bubblexxooo | chanbaek perfect | kikysafitr | nabilasahda | BanaStraw | D'Queens | Dee Stacia | YUNJAE SHiP and JOYers | hyunhima | kikysafitr | Parkcilla | park in yeol | saaa07 | sehunboo17**

 **SARANGHAE! ^-^**

* * *

Review please? Untuk author gadungan ini? :'v

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan:)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : End Of Us

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Jin Ri (Sulli), Jung Soojung (Krystal), Do Kyungsoo, and others. (Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter)

Genre : Humor, Romance/?

Warning : Yaoi, boy x boy, alur cerita pasaran, typo(s), bahasa susah dimengerti gitu deh XD

Desclaimer : Pemain punya Tuhan, jalan cerita milik author ^-^, Don't be silent reader.

* * *

 **Don't like. Don't read**

End Of Us

Chapter 3

By xstrawbaekry

.

.

.

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

" _APA?!" Chanyeol berteriak refleks. Kenapa Baekhyun mengira jika dia dan Sulli berpacaran? Sepertinya Baekhyun salah mengartikan dengan 'hubungan' yang ia bilang tadi. "Kami tidak berpacaran, Baek."Jelas Chanyeol. Entah mengapa Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah dengan Baekhyun. Ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa ia merasa bersalah._

 _Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Chanyeol, "Benarkah?"_

" _Tentu sa—" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun terlebih dahulu memeluknya._

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Chanyeol terkejut. Mengapa Baekhyun memeluknya? Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau Baekhyun tadi cemburu padanya. Alih-alih memikirkan perihal kenapa Baekhyun memeluknya, Chanyeol justru membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun refleks memeluk Chanyeol karena terlalu gembira. Baekhyun bahkan baru menyadari jika ia melakukan hal memalukan kepada Chanyeol. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan malu. ' _Astaga kenapa aku memeluknya? Dasar bodoh!_ ' Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Baek—baekhyun? "

"A—aku hanya senang kau tidak membiarkanku 'menjomblo' sendirian." Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A—Ahh… begitu ya.. haha" Chanyeol tertawa garing diakhir kalimatnya lalu menjilat es krim nya lagi—yang untungnya tidak terjatuh tadi—.

Baekhyun menghancurkan harapan yang sempat datang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya sedari tadi membuat ayah, ibu dan kakaknya yang sedang sarapan pagi memperhatikannya dengan wajah aneh. Baekhyun terus mengingat kejadian kemarin sore saat ia memeluk Chanyeol yang membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

"…Hyun! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar kakak nya meneriaki namanya. Ia menatap kakak nya jengkel. "Apa, sih?"

Kakaknya hanya cekikikan di tempat duduknya. "Baekhyun. Kau kenapa? Dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri." kali ini ibunya yang berbicara.

"A—aku tidak kenapa-napa." sergah Baekhyun cepat lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"O-ow. Uri Baekhyunie sedang jatuh cinta~." celetuk Baekbeom.

Tuan dan nyonya Byun refleks melihat kea rah Baekbeom. Lalu kembali ke arah Baekhyun yang berada didepan mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Baekhyun rasanya ingin berteriak sekarang.

"Benarkah?" tuan Byun berkata seraya tersenyum jahil. Sedangkan nyonya Byun menaik turunkan alisnya. Dan Baekbeom—dia sedang makan dan pura-pura tidak tahu sekarang. Ugh! Baekhyun benci sekali situasi seperti ini. Kenapa semua anggota keluarganya senang sekali meng-isengi Baekhyun?

"Ti—tidak! Memangnya aku se _lebay_ itu, apa?" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan kuat lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan membawa piring dan gelasnya kea rah dapur dengan berkata bahwa ia sudah selesai dengan makannya—yang untungnya sudah selesai betulan—.

"Duh. Kenapa aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" Baekhyun menaruh piring dan gelasnya di tempat cuci piring.

Padahal dia sudah sering bertemu dengan Chanyeol—tiap hari malah—tapi itu kali pertama Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Wajahnya jadi merah lagi mengingatnya. Ia bingung dengan Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia menyukai Baek—sebenarnya ia straight atau bukan, sih? Chanyeol memang mudah dekat dengan sesorang, tentu saja kerena dia itu tampan, pintar, ramah, baik, populer, sopan, murah senyum—stop sampai disitu! Jadi wajar saja. Seperti si Sulli yang kegenitan pada Chanyeol- _nya_ itu.

Chanyeol- _nya_? Dia bukan milikmu, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akui Sulli memang cantik, populer, pintar—mungkin— tapi menurut Baekhyun dia masih tidak ada apa-apanya dengan gadis-gadis diluaran sana.

Lupakan, Baekhyun memang labil.

Sebenarnya nama Sulli itu hanya nama panggilannya saja, nama aslinya itu Choi Jinri, dia bilang teman-teman SMP nya memanggilnya Sulli dan dia bilang nama Jinri itu aneh—dan lebih anehnya lagi orang-orang setuju dan mulai memanggilnya dengan Sulli. Cerita tentang _nama panggung_ itu malah diikuti oleh teman-teman Sulli saat SMP dulu. Krystal yang notabene nya teman Sulli saat SMP menciptakan _nama panggung nya_ juga. Ya ampun, kenapa jadi membahas Sulli begini?

.

.

.

"Ayah, ibu aku berangkat!"

"Tidak ku antar ,dik~?" Baekbeom mengerling kepada Baekhyun yang sedang memakai sepatu.

Astaga. Apa kakaknya tidak tahu jika dia itu sudah besar? Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan surat izin mengemudinya. Memang biasanya Baekhyun akan diantar oleh kakaknya karena Baekhyun tidak diizinkan ayahnya mengendarai mobil, padahal Baekhyun tahu jika itu hanya alibi ayahnya karena dia tidak mau membelikan Baekhyun mobil. Ayahnya pernah berkata kepadanya jika ia menginginkan mobil ia harus membeli dengan uangnya sendiri seperti kakaknya. Untuk informasi Baekbeom adalah seorang pegawai di perusahaan ayahnya, dan Baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa, memangnya uang memetik dari pohon? Ayolah, Baekhyun sudah berumur 23 sekarang. Memangnya dia anak kecil yang jika kemana-mana harus diantar oleh kakaknya. Jadi, sia-sia saja dia sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan surat izin mengemudi.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu menjawab, "Tidak usah repot-repot kakak ku sayang~." dengan senyum manis diakhir kalimat.

Baekhyun mengambil buku setebal dosa disampingnya lalu berjalan pelan keluar pekarangan rumahnya. Sebenarnya buku itu milik perpustakaan kampus yang 8 hari lalu Baekhyun pinjam untuk tes hari kamis lalu , ia berniat mengembalikan buku itu hari ini karena jika lewat 10 hari ia akan dikenakan denda.

Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya, ia sudah menunggu kakaknya selama 5 menit tetapi tidak kelihatan juga batang hidungnya. Oh, soal tadi? Baekhyun berkata begitu karena kesal diganggu kakaknya tapi ia tahu jika kakaknya tahu jika ia hanya berbohong tadi.

Baekhyun melirik pintu rumahnya dan melihat kakaknya tengah memakai sepatunya disana dengan pakaian kerjanya lalu berjalan kea rah Baekhyun. "Eh, kau belum berangkat, dik?" katanya dengan wajah pura-pura terkejut. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya lalu membuang mukanya—ngambek—. Baekbeom yang melihatnya tertawa lalu mengusak rambut adiknya yang lebih muda darinya 5 tahun itu. "Astaga.. kau ngambek ya?"

.

.

.

"Eh, Baekhyun. Kau ingin meminjam buku?" kata Miss Ahn seraya tersenyum hangat kepada Baekhyun. Miss Ahn adalah salah satu penjaga perpustakaan di kampusnya, Baekhyun cukup dekat dengan Miss Ahn karena dia sering meminjam buku di perpustakaan.

"Tidak Miss Ahn. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam tempo hari." Baekhyun menunjukkan buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ahhh.. iya aku ingat." Miss Ahn menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian ia mengambil buku daftar peminjaman, "Byun Baekhyun... ah ini dia," ia menulis sesuatu disana yakni, tanggal pengembalian dan tanda ceklis di ujung paling kanan. "Nah sudah selesai." lalu ia tersenyum.

"kalau begitu aku akan menaruh buku ini ketempatnya. Permisi Miss Ahn." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya seraya tersenyum lalu segera berlalu dari tempat Miss Ahn.

.

.

.

"Tolong _moccachino_ nya dua." kata pemuda bersurai hitam itu seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Totalnya 9.000 won."

Pemuda itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang sesuai dengan nilai yang dikatakan kasir tadi. Selang menunggu beberapa menit kasir wanita itu memberikan pesanannya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu pemuda itu mengangguk samar, ia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menemukan kursi yang kosong dan menghampirinya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Pemuda itu baru saja mendapatkan penerbangannya dan sekarang dia sedang duduk di salah satu _coffe shop_ yang berada dibandara. Ia baru akan mengambil ponselnya sebelum ponselnya itu berbunyi menandakan ada sesorang yang menelponnya, pas sekali.

Orang yang sama yang ia hubungi di Amerika beberapa jam lalu.

"Halo."

"…"

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai di bandara. Aku di _coffe shop_."

"…"

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu."

"…" sesaat setelah seseorang disana menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia mematikan sambungannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang menampilkan dia dan 2 orang pemuda lainnya sedang tersenyum kearah kamera, mengingat kenangan-kenangan kecil yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari. Ia menyesap _moccachino_ nya perlahan, sensai dingin di kerongkongannya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sepertinya _moccachino_ bukan pilihan yang tepat saat musim dingin seperti ini.

"Menunggu lama, Kyungsoo?" sebuah suara diikuti dengan orang yang duduk dikursi dihadapannya membuat pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu sedikit terkejut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu mendorong satu _moccachino_ lainnya seraya berkata, "Milikmu." Pemuda yang diberikan minuman itu mengernyit.

"2 tahun di Amerika membuat otakmu bermasalah ya?" tanyanya kurang ajar.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aku salah memesan tadi, dan otakku tidak bermasalah, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya lalu menyesap _moccachino_ miliknya dan merasakan apa yang dialami Kyungsoo tadi lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo meringis.

"Chanyeol, memangnya kau tidak ada kelas? Kenapa harus repot-repot menjemputku. Lagipula setelah 2 tahun aku masih ingat jalan menuju apartemenku" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kelasku baru akan dimulai pukul 11 nanti. Dan aku sama sekali tidak repot. Untuk mu mengapa harus repot?" chanyeol mengdipkan sebelah matanya. Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka bercakap-cakap –menyalurkan rasa rindu masing-masing setelah tidak bertemu 2 tahun membuat kedua pemuda itu tidak sadar jika sudah 30 menit merka dibandara.

"Ayo pulang." Kyungsoo berdiri seraya menarik kedua kopernya. Yang lebih tinggi mengangguk dan mengambil salah satu koper Kyungsoo bermaksud menolong.

.

.

.

"Benarkah kelasnya mulai jam 11? Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi." Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kelasnya bertanya kepada Kim Jongin, dia teman dekat Chanyeol yang kebetulan berada satu jurusan dengan Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit menyadari sesuatu, "Lalu… kenapa kau sudah datang? Kau 'kan berada di kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol"

"Aku ada 'sedikit' urusan dengan Pak Kim" kata Jongin menyebutkan salah satu dosen di kampus mereka seraya terkekeh.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Jongin ada benarnya juga, "Baiklah, terima kasih Jongin. Permisi"

"Tidak masalah."

Baekhyun menjauh dari arah kantin tempat Jongin tadi berada. Ia kembali ke perpustakaan mengingat ini tahun terakhirnya membuat Baekhyun terus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya. Walaupun kuliah kedokteran tidak berdampak penuh pada kondisi keuangan keluarganya.

Tuan Byun merupakan pemilik perusahaan yang didirikannya sendiri selama hampir 8 tahun. Dan selama 8 tahun itu keluarga mereka merasakan banyak pengalaman. Kejadian yang selalu mereka ingat adalah saat tahun ke 2 perusahaan itu dibangun, perusahaan mereka mengalami penurunan dan membuat mereka bangkrut. Tuan Byun menguatkan keluarganya untuk tidak putus asa, dan Park Minho—sahabat Tuan Byun yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya Chanyeol membantu Tuan Byun untuk mendirikan kembali perusahaannya. Dan perusahaan itu berdiri kembali seperti sekarang. Dan kakak Baekyun, Byun Baekbeom akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan itu karena itu ia mengambil jurusan yang sama seperti ayahnya.

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk, lalu ia memperhatikan sekitar perpustakaan yang cukup banyak orang disini. Baekhyun mencari rak buku yang akan dipinjamnya—lagi. Miss Ahn benar dia akan meminjam buku lagi.

Setelah meminjam buku Baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan dan merasakan perutnya mulai keroncongan, sudah pukul 10 pagi dan 3 jam sejak ia sarapan pagi. Ia memutuskan kekantin untuk membeli berberapa makanan sebelum kelasnya dimulai lagi pukul 2 siang nanti.

.

.

.

"Mau jalan-jalan dulu atau langsung pulang?" kata Chanyeol dengan mata masih terfokus pada jalanan.

"Kau berkata seakan aku adalah orang yang baru menginjakkan kaki di Seoul saja," Kyungsoo tertawa. "Langsung pulang saja. Lagipula besok aku harus sudah datang lagi ke kampus. Dan ini sudah pukul 10, kau harus ke kampus."

"Mereka tega sekali tidak memberikan waktu istirahat kepada seseorang yang baru sampai setelah perjalanan berjam-jam lamanya."

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga tidur di pesawat."

"Baiklah, Kita akan berjalan-jalan bersama _weekend_ ini. Tidak ada penolakan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, Chanyeol tidak berubah saat ia meninggalkan Korea 2 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author bacod:**

Hai! /lambai-lambai/ kangen gak? /heh/ Bercanda kok hehe. Akhirnya sampe pada kata tbc /eh/elap keringet/ nggak nyampe sebulan kan ya? Gimana, lumayan banyak kan? Maafkeun karena chap sebelumnya dikit banget . Makasih yang udah ngikutin/? ff karya fangirl gajelas ini. Dan aku sedih/? yang review beda jauh sama yang fav&follow. Aku butuh kritik dan saran kalian loh buat kesejahteraan/? dan semangat untuk ngebuat ff ini. Jadi plis kasih komentar kalian. Kalo ngebully juga gapapa ko :') tapi jangan pedes-pedes, aku nggak suka pedes soalnya /heh/ dan kalo bahasanya ada yang aneh maafkeun gak diedit lagi soalnya :') Okay sekian bacotan gua –eh aku

 **Big thanks to:**

itsathenazi | Chanbaekby614 | Sparkbyunb627 | Rina271 | sehunboo17 | DoubleBae | D'Queens | Gyupal | ShinHaein61 | YouSee | Aominechi | Miyumiyoo947

Saranghae :* /aegyo/

* * *

 **Review** , please?


End file.
